Un hijo es todo en la vida
by delayedGeeks
Summary: No tenía mucho por lo cual vivir, no tenía mucho por lo cual pelear. Hasta ese día... ese día todo cambio en mi vida, todo mejoro. Todo gracias a ese pequeño Grub, quien sello mi destino. Para siempre.


Este fic fue echo para el primer concurso del foro de Homestuck Sburb Session -Ap13. Mi familia es Maryam y mi frase es "_**Lo único que hubiese querido es regresar el tiempo**_". Frase modificada: "lo único que hubiera querido era regresar el tiempo". Sin mas que decir. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_Yo no solía ser nada para nadie, solo era una troll trabajando en una cueva de Grubs. Pero siempre las cosas pueden llegar a cambiar. Solo basto un minuto para mirarlo y saber que el seria aquel que cambiaría mi vida, mi mundo y el mundo._

Haciendo mi recorrido de todos los días, por esas cavernas húmedas y ruidosas, veía como numerosas vidas nacían, morían y sobrevivían. Mi rutina era siempre la misma, monótona y aburrida, me encargaba de llevarle comida a la Madre Grub y de observar los huevos incubados y también recién nacidos, para que no hubiese ningún error o inconveniente. Aunque esto último no tenía sentido alguno, porque estaba prohibido para un Troll, sin excepciones, criar o involucrarse en el desarrollo de cualquier Grub. Intentar criar a uno, era considerado algo inusual y raro, para esto existía un Lusus, quien era el único capaz de encargarse y cuidar de ellos. Si había algún Grub que no era aceptado por ningún Lusus, las probabilidades de vida de este eran nulas.

En ese momento me encaminaba a la incubadora, ya había cumplido mi tarea de llevarle comida a la Madre, y ahora me tocaba observar a los que quienes pronto iban a nacer. Por alguna razón, esa caverna era el único lugar cálido, a mi parecer, de todas las cavernas. Noto como los gruñidos y chillidos aumentan en mis oídos, y empiezo a visualizar como van apareciendo cientos de huevos y Grubs, que acababan de nacer o de morir. Siempre me había dado escalofríos ver los cadáveres, me parecía tan injusto que como tan rápido nacían, tan rápido morían. También me he sentido culpable al no poder ayudarlos, pero si lo llegara a hacer, me metería en grandes problemas y haría enfadar a la Madre Grub.

_¿Por qué tendría que tocarme uno de los trabajos más duros? ¿Porque era la única con corazón en este lugar? ¿Por qué me tuvieron que traer aquí? ¿Por qué mi vida es tan miserable? ¿Por qué?..._ Eran siempre las preguntas que me hacía y no tenían repuesta. Cuando era muy pequeña me forzaron a venir aquí, ¿Por qué? Por el color de mi sangre, Jade. Los Trolls de sangre Jade son obligados siempre ha venir a servir a la Madre Grub. Desde que te traen, no puedes volver a ver la luz del día. Algunas de nosotras dicen que esta tarea es increíble, hasta emocionante, por el simple hecho de servir y acompañar a la Madre. Dicen que somos privilegiadas, por lo que nuestro trabajo es realmente importante en la sociedad Troll. En parte, si es cierto, pero me parece injusto y horrible, que obliguen a quienes no quieren a venir a estas húmedas, silenciosas y solitarias cavernas. Venir aquí es como echar tu alma al olvido, sin poder ser capaz de traerla de vuelta... _¿O sí? _

Arrebate mi mirada de los cadáveres, ya estaba sintiendo como mi estómago se empezaba a contraer. Dirigí mi vista a los recién nacidos. Les dedique una cálida y grata sonrisa, yo lo único que recibí fue unas cuantas miradas desinteresadas, para luego volver a su tarea de encontrar alimento y por ende, sobrevivir. Aunque fuese tratada de una forma tan mezquina, me encantaba estar cerca de ellos y contemplarlos, pues me sentía menos aburrida con ellos que con las demás siervas, además me gustaba soñar como iba a ser la vida de cada uno de los Grubs. _Si iban a tener una buena vida. Si iban a ser fuertes y talentosos Trolls. O iban a ser casi tan miserables como yo._

Me quede un largo rato observándolos, perdida entre mis pensamientos. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un golpe, el cual luego fue seguido por un fuerte y alto chillido. Dirigí mi mirada al origen del sonido. Me sorprendí y quede aterrada por lo que estaba observando. _Un Grub se había estrellado contra una pared. _Rápidamente camine hacia el Grub, el cual parecía inconsciente... o tal vez algo peor. Pero me detuve, al ver algo que logro dejarme en shock. Algo que nunca había visto antes y nunca creí ver en mi vida. El color de la sangre del Grub era rojo, _Rojo Brillante. Ante mis ojos había un mutante. _

Cuando volví en mí y procese bien mis pensamientos, recordé que hace unos minutos este Grub se había chocado contra la pared y no se mueve. En seguida fui a revisarlo. Aún seguía vivo, pero no por mucho. Si se queda ahí morirá de hambre o alguna de las siervas iba a desecharlo. Tuve un pensamiento que me decía que me alejara de ese lugar, es probable que si alguien me viera y pensara que lo estaba ayudando. Estaba dispuesta a irme... Pero mi cuerpo no lograba moverse ni un centímetro. Solo me quede viendo al Grub mutante, si no moría, iba a tener una vida miserable. _Como la mía. _

_Al verlo ahí tirado, sentí que no podía dejarlo en este lugar. Tenía un sentimiento raro en mi pecho. Entonces decidí hacer una de las más grandes hazañas que nunca había hecho en mi vida. Decidí criarlo y protegerlo. Entendía completamente que esto podría meterme en problemas, pero al verlo tan indefenso me hizo querer cuidarlo y por consecuente, amarlo._

Hui con el de esas horribles cavernas, no había pensado como o de que íbamos a sobrevivir, porque en esos momentos no me importaba, lo único que quería era que el tuviera una buena vida. _Lo único importante era él. _Él debía tener la vida que yo no pude tener, alguien quien lo quería y protegía. Sentía que yo era la única quien se lo podía dar. No me importaba si era un mutante, hasta esta peculiaridad fue la que me hizo quererle.

Lo crie como si fuera mi propio hijo. Como no teníamos casa, vivíamos en todos lados, bosques, cerca de un rio, de vez en cuando encontrábamos casas abandonadas, pero yo decidí seguir siempre nuestro camino. Me parecía que era bueno tanto para mí como para él, ya que el hasta ahora empezaba su vida y yo siempre estuve encerrada en esa prisión casi todo mi vida.

Cuando estaba en las cavernas algunas siervas me habían enseñado a coser, así que me las ingenie para conseguir un poco de tela y aguja, para lograr hacer ropa presentable para mí y para él. Algunas veces yo conseguía trabajo, como camarera o costurera. Pero tuve que dejarlos al poco tiempo porque no podía dejar solo a mi hijo por ahí. _No podía dejar que nadie lo descubriera._

Aunque teníamos algunos contratiempos, lográbamos salir de ellos y superarlos. _Porque estaba con él, haber tomado esa decisión en esa caverna fue lo mejor que hubiese hecho en mi vida. Yo era feliz, él era feliz. Él era la luz de mi vida, la razón de mí ser. El me enseño como amar a alguien. No sabría qué hacer si me lo arrebataran de mi vida... Estaría destrozada._

A medida que crecía, se fue interesando en la política y cultura Alternia. Él fue desarrollando una forma de pensar muy distinta a la de nuestros superiores. Una la cual era correcta pero indebida, pues esto nos metería, tanto a él como a mí, en problemas. _Grandes problemas._

Su pensamiento lo llevo a grandes logros. Poco a poco empezó a tener seguidores, quienes apoyaban su causa incondicionalmente. Eran pocos pero leales. Pasamos de pequeños pueblos pobres a grandes ciudades, iban aumentando el número de seguidores y apoyos. Todo esto era muy bueno, hasta perfecto. Le estaba dando la vida que yo quería darle y hasta mucho más que eso. Pero, aunque no lo demostraba, tenía miedo. Tenía el presentimiento, de que algún día todo lo que él estaba logrando _se iba a destruir._

No solo conseguíamos más seguidores con nuestros viajes. _También amigos y compañeros. _Un día nos estábamos dirigiendo a otra ciudad, ya que nos habían informado que allí había algunos Trolls los cuales estaban interesados en nuestra causa. Nos encontrábamos atravesando un bosque, no queríamos que las altas sangres nos encontraran por lo que estos habían descubierto que había una herejía. Mientras el me comentaba su próximo discurso, sentimos que algo venia hacia nosotros rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, algo choco contra mí. Yo había logrado mantener mi equilibrio, aunque el otro Troll, el cual había causado ese alboroto, cayó al suelo provocando un ruido sordo y un quejido.

Cuando mi cerebro pudo procesar lo que había pasado, me di cuenta que delante de nosotros había una chica, la cual estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza de tierra y su cara estaba completamente tapada con su largo cabello. Ella aún se seguía quejando por el gran golpe que se había dado. Cuando la mire detalladamente, me di cuenta que estaba cubierta de sangre verde oliva y se notaba que ella estaba quemada en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Gentilmente me acerque a ella y le empecé a hablar suavemente para que ella no se asustara. Cuando quite el cabello de su cara no hizo ni un solo movimiento, ni se notaba que estuviese incomoda a mi tacto. Le hice una señal a mi hijo para que se quedara atrás mientras yo me encargaba de ella. Ella me miró fijamente y se notaba que había estado llorando. Me di cuenta que tenía inflamada la cara y le estaba escurriendo sangre de la frente. De forma gentil le pregunte que le había pasado. Duro unos largos segundos callada y cuando estaba perdiendo la esperanza, ella logro articular las palabras de forma lenta y entrecortada.

Ella contaba que su pueblo había sido atacado y destruido por alta sangres. Ella apenas había logrado zafarse de las manos del cual la estaba aprisionando y maltratando, corrió lo más que pudo lejos de ellos y término tropezándose con nosotros. También decía que su pueblo estaba envuelto en llamas y lo más probable es que ella sea la única superviviente.

Luego de su historia, le hice saber que yo era muy buena en lo que involucra la medicina y le pregunte si podía revisarla, y por ende tratarla. Pude ver en sus ojos una mirada de alivio y acepto felizmente a mi propuesta. Le propuse a mi muchacho si nos quedamos esa noche ahí, para no tener que moverla a ella y evitar que se lastimara más de lo que estaba. Mientras la acomodaba y sacaba todos mis elementos de trabajo, le pregunte su nombre. Su mirada alegre había desaparecido, dando paso a una inexpresiva. Enseguida me dijo que ella era huérfana y vivía en las calles de su pueblo, sobrevivía por la gentileza de las personas. Había una señora que siempre la dejaba a dormir en su casa y todas las mañanas le daba comida.

En ese momento ella se calló y al ver que mi pregunta había sido muy inoportuna, también me calle y seguí con mi trabajo de curarla. Ella tenía varios cortes, golpes y huesos rotos. No podía creer que ella hubiese soportado todo eso, ni siquiera mostraba signos de que le doliera. Inconscientemente sonreí, al ver que los dos muchachos empezaban a charlar. Tenía el presentimiento que ellos dos se iban a llevar muy bien, bueno, debían hacerlo porque alguien más había llegado a nuestra familia.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que la habíamos encontrado e integrado. Poco a poco se volvía como una hija para mí. Y no solo había mejorado su relación conmigo. Mis dos muchachos siempre estaban juntos, eran casi inseparables. Con el tiempo ella se volvió su aprendiz y más fiel seguidora. Aprendió y escribió todas las enseñanzas e ideales que mi hijo tenía por darle a ver al mundo. Teníamos que ser discretos, los altasangre se enterarían tarde o temprano.

Seguimos nuestro viaje de pueblo en pueblo, difundiendo la palabra de mi hijo. Muchos Trolls nos apoyaban, mientras otros nos decían que esto era un suicidio, que íbamos a morir o a hacer que les condenen. Aun así, ni él ni nosotras, íbamos a abandonar esta causa. Era lo correcto, nuestra sociedad y los Trolls quienes la conformaban confiaban y sostenían sus esperanzas en nosotros. Íbamos a luchar por ellos y defenderlos de la injusticia de los considerados alta sangres. _Aun así seamos nosotros los que la pagaremos muy caro._

Habíamos llegado a un pueblo de Trolls media sangre cuando advertimos una situación, que para mí era realmente desalentadora y cruel. Unos altasangre agredían a un Troll sangre amarilla, el cual se notaba que estaba realmente cansado y débil. Nos mantuvimos escondidos al darnos cuenta que los altasangre ya se iban, dejando tirado al Troll maltraído que parecía inconsciente. Sin que yo pudiera impedirlo, mi hijo salió corriendo al lugar donde el sangre amarilla se encontraba. Tenía un poco de miedo porque los altasangre aun podían haber estado por ahí cerca, pero al ver que no había nadie más a excepción de nosotros, me acerque a ellos, seguida por nuestra compañera. Efectivamente estaba inconsciente. Así que decidimos llevarlo al lugar donde nos íbamos a quedar esa noche.

Un rato después de que lo curara y recostara en una de las camas, él se había despertado. Tuvo la reacción que yo esperaba. Se veía realmente asustado y aun con más razón cuando mi muchacha, con su personalidad animada de siempre, literalmente casi se le tira encima. A petición de mi hijo, tanto ella como yo, salimos del cuarto. Luego de un largo tiempo de espera, ellos salieron del cuarto y mi hijo me había informado que un nuevo compañero se había unido a la causa y _a nuestra familia._

El tiempo pasaba y nuestro nuevo integrante ya era uno de la familia. Llevaba una muy buena relación con mi hijo y, aunque casi siempre se peleaban, también con mi niña. Ella casi siempre lo molestaba y lo hacía enfadar, aun así ella lo tomaba como un simple juego. No me preocupaba por esto, porque sabía que ellos dos en el interior se quieran mucho. Los tres lo hacían.

_Viendo sus peleas, risas y juegos, me daba cuenta que esto era todo lo que yo quería para él. Éramos una familia, una real. Éramos algo que yo nunca puede tener cuando era joven. No solo él ahora era mi razón de vivir, también los otros dos Trolls. Los tres eran mis hijos, los amaba como una madre y los protegía como un Lusus. Si algo les llegara a pasar a alguno, mi vida estaría acabada. Y el día en el que iba a pasar semejante cosa, llego._

Era de noche. _Tranquila y silenciosa._ Todos estábamos dormidos en nuestras camas. _Yo fui la primera en despertar, la causa fueron unos ruidos de la calle. _No le tuve importancia, así que me dispuse a volver a descansar. _Pero ese descanso nunca llego. _Había escuchado un fuerte golpe en el piso inferior al nuestro y seguido de esto, pasos, muchos pasos. _Estaban entrando a la casa. _Apresuradamente desperté a los tres chicos, les había dicho que salieran de la casa, pero al abrir la puerta del cuarto, ya era tarde. _Estaban en frente nosotros, los altasangre. _Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y caí al suelo.

_Desperté en un suelo húmedo y duro. Hacia frio y me di cuenta que lo único que llevaba puesto era un camisón sucio. Pero esto no me interesaba para nada. Estaba mucho más preocupada por otra cosa. Algo mucho más importante. Por algo que nunca creí que me fuera a pasar. Me habían arrebatado a mis hijos..._

_Me encontraba en una celda. No había nadie cerca y al menos no había nadie a quien le importe los gritos de una madre desesperada. Sentía como una gran cantidad de lágrimas se desbordaban por mis mejillas. En ningún momento pare de gritar y sollozar, ni siquiera cuando unos altasangre, hartos de mi desgracia, me empezaron a agredir. Pensé lo peor. Pensé que había perdido a mis hijos. Pensé que lo había perdido a él..._

_Al poco tiempo me había quedado dormida. Mis esperanzas ahora eran muy pocas. Lo único quería en ese momento, era quedarme recostada en el suelo. Pero ni ese deseo me podían conceder. Sin la mínima delicadeza me sacaron de la celda y me arrastraron fuera de ese lugar. Empezaba a oír gritos, muchos gritos. Efectivamente, empezaba a ver una gran multitud. Altasangre y baja sangre. _

_Sentí un gran alivio al ver a mi muchacha. Aunque se notaba cansada y dolorida, seguía viva. Enseguida visualice a mi otro muchacho. Sentía una felicidad inexplicable. Pero de repente mi mirado se transformó de una de alivio y felicidad, a una de agobio y tristeza, seguidas de gran furia. Ahí enfrente de mí estaba la peor escena que una madre podría presenciar. Mi hijo, la adoración y razón de mi vida, estaba colgado por las muñecas, mostrando por todo su cuerpo su valiosa sangre mutante. _

_Empecé a luchar por la libertad de mi cuerpo con el altasangre quien me retenía, pero todo eso era en vano, él era mucho más fuerte, además de que mi cuerpo parecía gritar de dolor. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar y gritar. Mi hijo daba sus últimas palabras, lo escuche atentamente. Sabía que era la última vez que escuchaba su hermosa voz. _

_Mi lloriqueo había cesado. Sentía como si mi corazón lo hubiese hecho también. Mi mundo en ese momento se estaba derrumbando. No solo por la flecha clavada en el torso de mí ya muerto hijo, también veía como mi hermosa muchacha era amenazado con una flecha y posteriormente desterrada hacia los bosques; también vi como unos altasangre se llevaban a mi tercer hijo, quien sabe a dónde, pero tenía el horrible presentimiento de que le iba a pasar algo peor que lo que estábamos viviendo en ese momento._

_Todo lo que estaba pasando era mi culpa. Por mi culpa cada uno de mis hijos ha tenido que sufrir. Esto ya no era lo que yo quería, no era lo que le quería dar a él, a ninguno de ellos. En ese momento __**lo único que hubiera querido era regresar el tiempo. **__A esos momentos en los que éramos felices. Donde los cuatro reíamos y jugábamos. A ese momento cuando mi hijo me dijo por primera vez mama. Cuando mi hijo e hija se sonrojaban con las bromas que mi tercer hijo y yo hacíamos. _

_Pero ahora eso es imposible. Todo ya estaba perdido. Mi miserable vida había vuelto a mí. Aun seguía viva pero en realidad era solo un cuerpo vacío y de apariencia inerte. Ya no me importaba lo que pasara conmigo. Todo lo importante para mí se había ido. Para siempre._

* * *

**Espero que hayan llorado como yo lo hice escribiendo esto ;u; okno pero espero que les haya gustado OuO Dejen review.**


End file.
